Sticky Situation
by Speedstreek360
Summary: When Unicron is defeated by the Autobots, Poison regains his memories of when he was Stormlight and so tries to get his bond-mate to remember him and their w if he could just catch him! (for KohakuPrime42195)


Another fic requested by Kohaku! OC Stormlight/Poison belongs to her

I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.

Warnings: Spark merging, interfacing and slash. This is an AU of if Stormlight was in the G1 verse, okay? Emphasis on the AU!

...

Sticky Situation

...

It was dark on Chaar.

…..Then again, it was usually always dark here on Chaar.

Just how he liked it.

It made it so much more fun to sneak up on unsuspecting soldiers from behind and scare the wits out of them! However, today Poison just wasn't in the mood for that. Then again, how could he be in the mood when he couldn't get the mech he wanted to come within three feet of him?!

Poison huffed as he was sitting on one of his large webs, pouting at nothing.

How hard was it for him to get the attention of one mech? Especially when the mech was once his loving and adorably funny bond-mate Skywarp? He sighed, rubbing at the side of his helm as his spider legs twitched in his ire.

Ever since…he had regained his memories, Poison couldn't stop his spark from longing for his sweet seeker…the one who was now…now a fragging mother hen for their leader—and his own mother for frag's sake!—Galvatron, overprotective and constantly his punching bag. It was no wonder his mother was so crazy! No one wanted to be mothered by someone they considered their underling!

Poison buried his helm in his knees, humming. One part of him hated and wanted to be Cyclonus' underling, despite how on part of him hated being dominated, while another—the part of him that was still Stormlight—wanted the feeling of his mate's touch again and to be claimed.

Primus, when did their lives become so complicated? Their old bonds severed and the insanity that was left of the Decepticon cause? Easy answer: Unicron.

He remembered the transformation almost too well…

FLASH!

_Everything hurt…it all just fragging _hurt_…_

_He could feel Skywarp's pain as well over the bond as they floated through space. He wanted to move…use his thrusters to go to his wounded mate and hold his servo…..he wanted it all to be all right…..even if he, his mother and his mate were damaged beyond the skills of the medical team….he just wanted Skywarp to know he was there….even if it was their last moment…._

_He felt his mother's life force weakening as well as his own, and he felt teas of coolant bead from his optics and yet there was not enough energy for him to start crying._

_Then voices….one deep, ancient….dark, elegant…evil...the other familiar…gravelly, soft yet still demanding but also so desperate…..his spark flared as it reached through its connections to the two people the matter most…and yet…._

_He gasped when suddenly there was a sudden sensation through his circuits that made him shout in surprise and shock…it was like….something was going through his circuits, changing everything….the spark-bond…the creator-creation bond….his spark even felt strange as he gasped and threw his helm back in a soundless scream as he felt pain from his back, from his mouth and almost everywhere on his body…._

_"Poison….the Hunter…."_

Poison….Poison…

_It echoed through his head until nothing else seemed to matter…it was like….he was slipping away and replaced by someone else….so tired…so tired….._

_Everything….went dark._

FLASH!

Poison stood up on his spider appendages as he walked through the tunnels he had named his home. Here he felt free to do what he wanted until his mother—or should he just call him leader now?—called upon him for his assistance. Since now he had the time to spare, he could think up more ways to try and get Cyclonus' attention. He wanted the mech to remember him. Back when he was Stormlight and the SIC was Skywarp, just two fliers deeply in love and fighting in a war together…and maybe…..to be reunited once more….

Hmm…he had already tried approaching Cyclonus the way he would approach any mech: sneaking up on them and popping up in front of them. However, that ended with his legs almost being torn off. His second approach was walking up to him and giving him energon goodies and that hadn't worked either. His latest attempt was trying to give the grumpy bunny-head one of his webs in the shape of a heart—hey if he was going to be making a lot of thread, he might as well find more ways to make use of it even if it doesn't make sense—and that had backfired. He hummed as he spun some of his webbing using his legs and his own two servos to begin crocheting them into a shape. Maybe he should sneak Cyclonus a drug that would knock him out and drag him down to his lair…

"Primus, how do I get myself into these sticky situations?!" he whispered.

He walked along his own webs through the tunnels he had familiarized himself with. He spun many of them, mainly to trap the organic prey that resided here to feed his organic half….

The spider-mech froze when he felt vibrations through his appendages. He smirked, licking over his fangs. Looks like he had caught another creature to feed off of. Not that he truly needed to eat at the moment, but he should at least kill it and store it for later.

However as he made his way down there, he heard shouting and cursing and he shuttered his optics when he realized that he hadn't caught a creature of the tunnels. Oh no, in his web he had caught a mech…and not just any mech…..

"GRRR! In the name of our mighty Galvatron, I swear Poison if you do not let me go, I will RIP YOU TO PIECES!"

Poison grinned and snickered. Oh, Primus was smiling upon him today! And he didn't even have to do anything!

"Ehehehe, and why should I let you go when you look so cute caught in my webbing?"

Cyclonus snarled when Poison came face to face with him upside down. He struggled in the sticky webbing, glaring at the techno-organic. Oh, he was going to rip that spider to pieces if he wasn't released! He should NEVER have agreed to come and ask him for his help in the next mission. He was a nuisance!

"Aaaw, is the wittle bunny angry?"

Cyclonus bared his denta, "Yes I am angry, you fragging piece of techno-organic filth!"

"Ah, ah, ah…" Poison waved his digit in his face, trying to hide the way his spark clenched at the insult, "Now Cyclonus, I think you know better than to insult a host."

"Host?!" Cyclonus snapped, his optics burning into the spider's, feeling anger and frustration for the mech before him swell in his gut. For the past few months, he's been nothing but pestered and terrorized by this mech! He gave him strange sensations when he was close to him, ones that Cyclonus couldn't understand.

And what he couldn't understand, made him angry and irritable.

"Yes. You are in my territory so graciously given to me by Lord Galvatron, and as I have stated, all Decepticons are welcome," Poison smiled, showing off his fangs to him in a show of goodwill. He reached up and caressed his face and chin, smiling warmly.

Cyclonus shuttered his optics, staring at the spider mech cautiously as he touched his face plates. His first instinct was to try and bite his digits and keep them off him….but…..the strange sensation happened again…in his spark. Like he knew him from long ago….from before his transformation by Unicron…..

He immediately off-lined his optics in denial. No. Whoever he was before his transformation, he wasn't that anymore. What he's heard about his old persona, he was glad he had changed…..

So why did his spark feel so incomplete? Why was it that these past few months, whenever this…this techno-organic was near him did he feel those pulling sensations?

"You feel it don't you?"

He shuttered his optics and looked up at Poison. The spider mech looked down at him, his smile gone and replaced with a serious sadness. Cyclonus tried to remain indifferent, but his spark lurched as if trying to burst from his chest and out to the mech before him. Poison continued to caress his face plates.

"Nngh…what are you doing to me?!" Cyclonus hissed, before Poison placed his servos over Cyclonus' chest plating where his spark was.

"I'm doing nothing to you. You're spark simply just remembers its other half…" Poison leaned forwards, his optics locked with Cyclonus', "But if you spark remembers me….why don't you?"

Cyclonus tried to pull his helm back, tried to avoid looking at him, but a servos held his chin in place and made him look at the younger mech.

"Don't you remember you sweet Stormlight, Skywarp?" he whispered.

Cyclonus' optics widened with his mouth gaping open as he stared up at the other mech in awe and shock…and it was like something inside him burst open like what the human's called a dam and a river of memories of his past life flooded through him rapidly, flashes of a beautiful dark blue mech, with the prettiest wings and brightest optics who was shy yet so sweet…misplaced amongst the Decepticons and yet he did all he could to help their faction…..The battle on Autobots City and then the aftermath…the transformation….

Cyclonus looked up at Poison—No, his Stormlight—and felt his spark flare hard than ever before.

Poison smiled at him again as if he knew of the epiphany deep within him, "Hey Warpy…"

"….Stormy…" he gasped out, his servos trembling within their hold of the sticky threads.

Poison let out an intake he had been holding before he leaned forwards and kissed his matr with a mewl. Cyclonus off-lined his optics as he felt those soft lips—familiar, demanding his full attention—claim his thin ones, igniting a deep desire that swelled and heated within his abdominal plating and spread out down his sides and into his pelvic region. He moaned as he kissed his other half, the one his spark had longed for….His Stormlight…and yet some many changes that made him into Poison….

Did the SIC care? No. As long as he had his other half back, he didn't care.

He let off a soft moan, before he tugged hard at the webbing on his wrists again in an attempt to get free as their kiss deepened.

Only this time, for a whole different reason.

Poison he gasped, before there was a loud snap, his optics widening when he realized what the sound came from. Suddenly, two possessive servos wrapped around him, caressing down his waist and body making him gasp and mewl before he was slammed down on his back of the rocky floor.

Poison his appendages were trapped beneath his body, as Cyclonus placed himself between his thigh, reaching down his servos to rub at the pelvic plating hiding away the treasure he had needed to reclaim…

The techno-organic gasped and panted as he ran his servos over Cyclonus' wings, whimpering in pleasure and gasping at the stimulation before he opened his plating with a small click. He gasped and cried as two long digits suddenly entered his passage.

"Ooh….!" He sank his claw like digits into his lover's wings, whimpering and sobbing in pleasure, as his long dormant nodes were hit and rubbed by those talented digits, rendering him speechless "Oh…P-Primus…"

Cyclonus smirked, sinking his denta into his lover's throat…knowing that he had to retake what was his now…Poison gasped, his appendages twitching from where they were pinned beneath his back, as those digits spread his valve wide and he whimpered in pleasurable abandonment. He gasped when the digits found his sweet spot and flicked over it, causing him to see stars.

"Oooh! OOOH! C-Cyc….!" He screeched out, holding the wrist of his love's servos, wanting it deeper inside him..

He whined when the digits removed themselves and he gasped, as he watched Cyclonus reached down and unclip his own plating, and revealing his thick, long mech hood, awaked and extended to it's full glory before his optics. Poison gulped and spread his thighs out with an anticipating whimper as Cyclonus climbed back over him, their optics meeting..

"C-C-Cyclo—

"No." a firm servo pinned Poison down, while the other made him look at him, tracing along the outer edge of his optics, "Call me by my old name….Stormlight…."

Poison's optics brightened as warmth filled him, making him smiled and mewl up at him, "Skywarp…"

A rumbling purr answered him, before he felt the head of his love's shaft against his opening, preparing to push him, holding his legs wide to make it easier….

"OOH!"

Cyclonus bit his bottom lip plate as he was surrounded by the tight heat of his mate's valve, "Oooh…..Primus and Unicron…."

Poison arched, his abdomen touching with Cyclonus', panting softly, as his seeker kissed him and began to thrust deep inside of him, his arms keeping him close and pinned to him, like he wanted their bodies to merge and share the heat with each other…

He gasped a demanding lips kissed over the seams of his chest plating, as he thrust deep and hard into Poison's valve, making him gasp and cry out, his appendages twitching beneath his back, as the silent command his lover gave him was answered by his chest plates opening.

Cyclonus smiled as his face was basked in light blue as he gazed upon the beautiful spark beneath the armor. He groaned, as he opened his own chest plating and leaned over his mate entirely.

"Oooh, Stormlight…" he whispered, as he leaned over him.

Poison gasped at his old name, before he felt Cyclonus—no his Skywarp tonight—press their souls together had thrust deeper and deeper inside of him, claiming him as his own once more…even though they were no longer Stormlight and Skywarp, despite all their changes, their sparks still wanted each other…and thus tonight was their night of reclamation as Poison and Cyclonus….

Cyclonus kissed his mate, as the spark formed the permanent bond, their shared memories merging and becoming one, since so much in their past lives were shared, until…

"O-O-O-OH!" Poison screamed as he reached his peak, clenching his succulent opening around his mate's

Cyclonus roared, their voices echoing throughout the tunnels of Chaar as they staked their claim over each other...

….Cyclonus panted as he closed his chest plating, looking down at his mate, as they recovered from their overloads. He leaned down and gently kissed him, with a gentle moan. He might have said "I love you" in that moment, but there was no need: everything they felt for each other had been said and seen in their bonding….there was no need to say it aloud…..

Poison smiled up at him, caressing his cheek just basking in the afterglow as he pressed his forehelm to his….

"…care for another round?" Cyclonus whispered.

A smirked formed on the spider's lip plates, "Hmm….sure…"

He flipped ther positions and prepared for round 2 of what would be a long bout of making up for lost time…..

…..

"Eeeeeew, eugh, gross! Why do we put up with this spider guy again?!" Rumble hissed as he and his twins travelled through Poison's tunnels in search of him.

"'Cause Galvatron needs him to hunt down that rogue Decepticon for 'im, and Cyclonus failed to return for the past three solar-cycles so now WE gotta….!" Frenzy started.

"WHOA!" Rumble stopped in his tracks, stopping his twin with an outstretched arm.

The two Cassettes were froze, as they stared at the large web in front of them, heir optics wide enough to be seen from behind their visors.

"Uuuh….Frenzy? Is it just me, or are those webs….in the shape of hearts?" Rumble gulped down the lump in his throat, pointing at the tunnel full of spider webs that were indeed styled to form hearts….

Suddenly, a loud shriek of pleasure echoed down the tunnel, startling the two before either of them could confirmed if Rumble was still sane and not seeing things. The twins looked at each other, before they both turned and ran for the hills.

They DID NOT need to see what two adult mechs got up to while alone, especially when they had a pretty good idea of what was going on!

...

I hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it seemed rushed...

Review please!


End file.
